


Alone

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Emotional, Gen, election stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: What if Wilbur didn't respawn as him and Tommy are fleeing L'Manburg
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, back to my roots. I haven't written a Minecraft fan fic in four years and back then it was for Mianite which had more lore to go off of. But I'm a sucker for lore, and when the Dream SMP got a new storyline after the election, I wanted to be apart of it so I wrote this. Of course my brain chose angst. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoy.

"My first decree as the President of L’Manburg, the Emperor of this great Country! Is to REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINIT!”

"Tommy, Run!" Instinct took over more than shock could. Tommy's legs obeyed Wilbur's words but his brain couldn't think. Citizenship revoked? He couldn’t think about that now, arrows were being fired on him and he needed to run. To Tubbo’s place! To his bunker. He drank the invisibility potion as he ran, urging Wilbur to do the same. They had to escape, they had to get out of here.

He heard the arrows but he kept running, splashing down into Tubbo's bunker. 

"C'mon Will! We gotta keep running.”

Tommy turns to look behind him, to see if his General is behind him. He sees Wilbur, and that’s not good. The potion effect couldn’t have worn off that quickly, he just drank it. Which could only mean? Tommy got the answer to his question as the last thing he saw of Wilbur was the fear in his eyes before his body faded away into smoke. 

“No!” He cried. Tommy stood there shocked for a moment before he remembered he still wasn’t safe and continued running down the bunker.  _ ‘Wilbur’s fine. He’ll just respawn and meet me down here. He can make’  _ Tommy thought. That’s how it always is on the Dream SMP: you die, you respawn. 

Tommy made it to the end of the very long tunnel Tubbo had made and frantically began rummaging through the chests for something useful

“Wilbur! Hurry up! I’m gathering supplies but we need to get out of here.” Tommy said, speaking in a call only he and Wilbur could hear.

There was no response.

It had almost been a minute and Wilbur still hadn’t shown up.

“Wilbur? If you’ve respawned and are laying low in L’Manburg, try and make it to the forest. We can meet there.” Tommy said. He couldn’t stay in the bunker any longer and started digging himself a way out. It was dark but Tommy couldn’t put down any torches, they would know he went that way. Hitting the surface that led out from a lake, Tommy swam to shore. He could see one of the towers. He was on the outskirts of his home. No, what was his home. 

“Wilbur, I’m by the big tower that’s near the podium. I know it’s risky but I’m gonna climb to the top and see what’s going on. Try and make your way there.” 

He knew that he shouldn’t even be entering the tower, he should be running into the forest, but he needed to find Wilbur, just catch a glance of him to see if he was heading his way.

“I’m at the top. Where are you?”

Again. Tommy was met with silence from Wilbur. The only thing he could hear was Schlatt who was still talking. Standing on his fucking podium...with Tubbo?

“Tubbo. I need you to find Tommy. And I need you to show him the door.” 

Tommy’s world shattered. Schlatt was turning his own friend against him. Now he really needed to leave. He scanned the ground to see if he could even get a glimpse of Wilbur or see where he was. 

“Perhaps he’s in a tower.” He heard Schlatt say. Schlatt was looking at him, even though he was invisible. It was over. He had to get out of there, now.

“I’ve been spotted! I’m running into the forest! Hurry up and get out of there!” Tommy hurried down the latter and bolted towards the forest. Again there was no response from Wilbur. He didn’t look back, he didn’t stop running until he knew he was far enough away from everything. Once he reached that point, he stopped at a river to catch his breath.

“Wilbur! Why the hell won’t you answer me!” Tommy didn’t like the radio silence he was getting from Wilbur. He should have answered him. “Wilbur! Why won’t you answer me!”

Wilbur should have respawned. He should have been telling him he’s right behind him, that they need to stick together, he should have ran into the woods with him. Unless Wilbur didn't, unless Wilbur didn’t respawn. If he didn’t...

Tommy was on his own.

But that’s impossible! If you die, you always respawn at your set point. For Wilbur that would be in L’Manburg. It should have been easy for him to follow Tommy. So why wasn’t he here?

Tommy couldn’t take not knowing the answer and everything that just happened became too much as he started to cry. He was just exiled from the country he fought for, forced to flee his home and Wilbur, the man he looked up to, the one who would be telling him what to do, how to handle this, wasn’t with him.

Tommy was alone.

“Wilbur...where are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur respawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if I was going to contiune this story and I did kinda leave it open for a another chapter. I did have what happened to Wilbur in mind and decided to post that. I don't know if I'm going to write more chapters of this, NaNoWriMo is coming up and that's going to take up most of my time. If I get an idea for a chapter three I'll do it, but no official promises. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Everything was fuzzy as Wilbur opened his eyes. Not just his vision, but his mind as well. He was lying down. Why? Wilbur couldn’t seem to recall the reason why he was on his back. Well the floor wasn’t a comfortable place to lie on, so Wilbur decided to get up. And as the phantom pain of an arrow being struck burst throughout his shoulder, Wilbur remembered everything that had happened. 

The Election. The results...they had lost. Him and Tommy had lost to Shlatt and Quackity. Shlatt was now the president of L’Manburg. The horrific laughter of the horned man still rang in Wilbur's mind. He had revoked his and Tommy's citizenship, they were no longer welcome in L'manburg. That was made clear by how quickly they were chased out. He had told Tommy to run, following the teen close behind as they tried to make it to Tubbo’s bunker. 

Except Wilbur didn’t make it. He had taken a few hits as they fled and an arrow to the shoulder had sealed his fate. He didn’t get the relief of seeing Tommy making it to safety as the two were under the effect of invisibility potions. But Wilbur had respawned. He could sneak past everyone and make it to the bunker so he could meet up with Tommy. 

But as Wilbur took in his surroundings...he wasn’t at his normal respawn point. There was no bed he could have spawned in next to. Instead he was in a small room lined with blackstone and one iron door that was locked.

“Where the hell am I?”

“It seems you’re finally awake, old friend.” Shlatt’s voice echoed throughout the small room as the man stepped up to the other side of the iron door.

“Shlatt...what the hell is this?”

“Well at first I called it an insurance plan, just in case I didn’t win. But thanks Quackity and that fat ass of his, I don’t have to worry about that so I guess we’ll call this your cage.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t have you trying to interfere with what I have planned, Wilbur. I know what you’re capable of.” Shlatt said. “Remember those little adventures we had? Remember how I was the one standing tall while the lava consumed you. I came out on top that day, just like how I came out on top during the election. I’ve made some changes-”

“If you do anything that causes harm to my people of L’manburg-”

“It’s Manburg now. My country doesn’t take Ls.” Shlatt said. Wilbur stared at the man, stunned. He had renamed his country...to Manburg, of all the things.

“I was kinda wondering when you were going to spawn back in. I know I took a risk, messing with the world code but I didn’t think it would take you two days for you to pop up here.”

“Two...days?”

“I changed the respawn timer. I knew there was a chance of you or Tommy dying as I had you chased out and I couldn’t run the risk of the two of you getting away and starting a rebellion.”Shlatt let out a chuckle. “It’s a shame I wasn’t able to get Tommy. But I have men out looking for him. It won’t take them long to find him.”

Tommy. He had made it out. That lifted some worry off of Wilbur, but there was so much more to worry about.

“I wouldn’t underestimate Tommy. He fought for L’Manburg once, he’ll do it again.” Wilbur told Shlatt. Shlatt only laughed.

“What’s he going to do, huh? He’s just a kid who’s all alone out in the woods. Yea he fought in a war, a war that you pulled him into. And now that he doesn’t have you to tell him what to do, he’s all alone. There is nothing he can do to stop me!” That horrid laugh filled Wilbur’s ears again. 

In a sense, Wilbur suddenly felt like he failed Tommy. Shlatt was right, he had always told Tommy what to do when they were fighting the war, only trusting him to make his own decision during the duel against Dream and when he traded his disks for L’Manburg’s independence. And now all that got Wilbur was him in a cell and Tommy out on his own. He was probably scared.

“Get used to this room Wilbur,” Shlatt said after he recovered from his laughing fit. “cause it’s all you're going to see for a while. Once my plans for Manburg are complete, I’ll let you gaze upon what was once your nation and show you how much better it looks under me.” With that Shlatt turned and left Wilbur alone to deal with everything he had just told him. Wilbur only hoped that Tommy was at least doing alright without him.


End file.
